


1981 Extended Play

by olliebrobeck



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: When Peter Parker finds a curious-looking box of VHS tapes in the storage room of Stark Industries, he is exhilarated by the knowledge of Tony Stark's college days.Inspired by I Don't Know How But They Found Me's EP: 1981 Extended Play.





	1981 Extended Play

**Author's Note:**

> what's poppin logang 
> 
> i just want to say thank you for clicking on this story. it's one of my first seriously published books and i can't wait to see how it goes. i had this idea for months and grew tired of just leaving a potential idea to rot. a little warning, though: the timeline here is confusing. pretend tony stark is 19 and in college in 1981 and 48 years old in 2019. (peter parker is 16) what is math, anyway? 
> 
> thanks, and enjoy! 
> 
> \- tyler

Footsteps echoed through Stark Industries’ crowded storage room. Tony Stark, peeved, had asked Peter Parker to fetch him some wires downstairs.

“Look in Section 3C. Mind getting electrical tape, too? You’ll find it.” Tony requested, not glancing away from his Iron Man helmet.

“From your wounds, you may need bandages,” Friday deadpanned. Peter snickered and Tony rolled his eyes.

Peter kneeled down as he noticed an unusual box containing VHS tapes and cassettes. Opening it, he smells a strong scent of alcohol and peppermint. On top of the tapes was a strip of paper with ‘1981 Extended Play’ written on the back, a pink kiss signature following. Curious, he gathered the wires, tape, and box under his arm and returned to the lab upstairs.

Tony uttered a  _thanks, kid_ as Peter set the wires down next to his arm. Without looking away from his helmet, Tony reached for electrical tape and wire cutters. Grinning, Peter returned to his side of the workbench and continued working on his suit, giving the box next to him a final glance.

《》

“Okay, kid. Break time. I upgraded my helmet to send out automatic stress signals to operators if we’re ever shot into space again.” Tony grinned.

Peter raised a brow. “You mean when  _you_ get sent out into space. You’d ground me if I was even close to a spaceship.”

"You know me so well!" Peter laughed.

“You’d also have already installed a programme with some dumb name if I had to guess.” Peter vexed.

“Right again. I finished something that I’ve been working on for fun. Hold out your finger.”

“Oh, right. There’s this box I found that I wanted to ask you—woah.” Tony revealed a blue ring and poked it until the ring transformed into a small blue butterfly. It flew— _how does it fly?_ \-- over and wrapped around Peter’s finger, reforming back to a ring.

“Nanites?” The boy asked.

“Yep. Its purpose is to provide video aid to anyone I allow to wear, similar to your spider-drone.” Peter might be addled about nanites, but he’s still thrilled by the delicate object.

“I still need to regulate the hard drive so it can be more fluent but it’s functional.” Tony added.

“How does it fly?”

“70 percent of the butterfly’s nanites make up its body, so the ratio between the wing’s weight and the body’s weight is balanced.” The ring transformed and went back to Tony’s finger.

“So cool.”

“What were you saying earlier, Pete?” Tony asked, putting the ring in his sweater pocket.

“Oh, yeah. I found this box full of VHS tapes and I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Let’s see it,” Tony asked. Peter handed him the box and Tony looked inside, grinning.

“Oh, man,” he chuckled. “I never thought I’d see these again. Where d’you say you found it?”

“Right by the wires in the storage room. Mr. Stark, what are those?”

“These are songs from my college years. Rhodey and I were a riot back then,” said the oldest, reminiscing old memories.

Wait, what? “You were . . . Mr. Stark, you were in a  _band_?!” Peter declared. This was so cool! The kid is passionate about music, so it comes as a big shock to know that one of his favorite people in the world shared the same interests.

“Damn was, kid. I still can’t believe these were here all this time! They must have gotten mixed up with other materials when I first moved here.” Tony took out the six tapes one at a time.  _Choke_ ,  _Do It All The Tim_ e, _Absinthe_ , they were all here!

“This is great. Wow. I had so much fun making these.”

“Can we listen to them?” Peter asked, ready to complain if Tony said no.

“Of course, Kid. But some of these are videos too. God, I’m gonna look so handsome.” Tony dreamed, earning a playful an elbow from Peter. He got up and found an old VHS player he found a few months ago (he never imagined how it would become so important) and turned it on, inserting the tape in the slot.

Peter and Tony both sat down, listening to the retro style of the music.

_I Don’t Know How But They Found me, presented by None You Jerk Records._

_“_ Is that an actual label?” Peter asked, grinning.

“No, it was just a name, so we’d seem legit. We used it as a business email for merch.” Replied Tony.

The boy’s eye grew wide. “Is there still merch?” He asked. 

“Maybe.”

 _We invite you to follow along._ _And as always, when you hear this sound, turn the page._

“As always? Is there more music from you?” Peter intrigued.

“Definitely. They just need to be found.” Tony grinned.

“Sick.”

_Now; let’s begin._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! tyler-is-dead.tumblr.com (how do i link h)
> 
> i'll update the tags as i go.


End file.
